


Mike Wheeler is Richie Tozier

by k1ttycast1300



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Mike Wheeler is Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1ttycast1300/pseuds/k1ttycast1300
Summary: A jokester from Maine who can't keep his profanities in check..A natural leader who loves DnD from Indiana..A cute boy who loves art and has been in the center of supernatural disasters twice has both the boys falling for himGood thing that they are the same person.





	1. Memories

Memories  
Mike/Richie's POV :

Eleven, Dustin, Lucas, Will and I were having a sleepover at my house. They were all talking except for me, I was thinking about my abusive parents, Bowers, Pennywise and the losers club, I was thinking about the room filled with clown dolls and how Pennywise had scared the shit out of me. "MIKE!!" Lucas shouted, I flinched and they all looked at me weirdly, but I just brushed it off, "Yeah?" I asked as they looked at me with concerned eyes, "You were spacing out there." Dustin said, "Oh, sorry I was just thinking about memories. They looked at me confused, they don't know that I was adopted by the Wheelers, might as well tell them now, "Before I was adopted by the Wheelers." I said in a tone of voice that said I was telling the truth, "YOU'RE ADOPTED?!" Dustin shouted while all of the others had looks of shock on their faces but patiently waiting for an answer. "I was adopted about a year ago and I met you guys, then I met Eleven around two months after school started." I explained, "Why were you adopted? What happened to your birth parents?" Will asked with a concerned look on his face, "They're in jail." I said nonchalantly, they looked at me shocked as though they didn't expect me to be a person with parents in jail. They should have known me before I changed my personality, I used to smoke and they probably think that I'm still a virgin, I remembered Will's second question, "abuse." I stated bluntly while they looked at me worried. "Maybe we should just go to sleep," Eleven suggested, probably to ease the tension, it didn't work, but I'll try to thank her for it later. I laid down on the couch and began to sleep peacefully which soon changed into a fitful sleep filled with nightmares.


	2. Nightmare

Nightmare  
Mike/Richie's POV :

The door locked behind me, I turned and saw the sheets drop to show a bunch of clown dolls of all different sizes, they were staring me down, "Oh fuck." I muttered, a coffin at the far end of the room slowly opened and it had the missing poser from earlier posted on the inside top of the lid with ‘found' written across the entire inside of the lid of the coffin. I slowly walked forward and looked in the coffin, there was a body covered by a black cloth that looked like the fake cobwebs put on houses during Halloween, I pulled the cloth off to see my very own body laying there with maggots crawling in and out of my face. It was sickening so I closed the lid and stepped back but then the lid was thrown open quickly and a tall clown popped out of the top, he was utterly terrifying, "Beep Beep Richie." he said, he used sign language at the same time saying ‘no' twice, I ran away from as him as he charged forward, I ran out the door as it opened with Bill standing on the other side looking proud of himself for finally getting it open. I ran out of the door and Bill slammed it shut, we smiled but then we heard laughter that sounded like Eddie's but it was on the demonic side of things, we looked over at a mattress that was laying on the floor with no bed frame. It looked as though something was moving around inside of it until a part of it ripped and a head came through the tear in the fabric, it was Eddie, but his skin was a sickly grey color and he smiled at us creepily, "Wanna play loogie?" he asked in a demonic voice then blood poured out of his mouth. He started to shake violently and was laughing in a demonic voice that wasn't his own, blood was coming out of the bottom of the mattress and was burning the floor, Bill and I turned around to see three doors instead of one, the door to the far left said ‘not scary at all' then the middle door said ‘scary' and the door on the right said ‘very scary' Bill and I looked at each other and rushed to the door on the left.  
We opened the door and saw darkness, "Where is my shoe" a female voice said in the darkness that sounded familiar but I couldn't place who it was, Bill reached in the darkness and found a light switch, he pulled the string and there was Betty Ripsom missing the bottom half of her body and she screamed at us while Bill and I screamed as well. Bill slammed the door shut, "WHERE THE FUCK WERE HER LEGS?!!" I yelled in hysterics, "Th-this isn't real, not the m-m-missing poster o-o-or whatever was in there, they aren't real IT-it's just trying to get in t-t-to our heads." Bill said shakily, I nodded and we opened the door again to see the normal creepy hallway of the broken down house. I sighed in relief, but then we heard a scream coming from a floor lower than the one we were on, Bill and I ran to where we heard the scream and we saw Eddie up against a cupboard pinned by the clown I had seen earlier, "This isn't real enough for you Billy? I'm not real enough for you? It was real enough for Georgie" He exclaimed in a shaky voice, getting louder and louder as he went on saying it.  
"MIKE WAKE UP!!" Dustin shouted he jumped back when I shot up and ran out of the room. I ran straight up to Nancy's room and slammed the door open and hugged her while crying, Nancy is the only one who knows about the shit that went down with Pennywise, she tried to calm me down as I sobbed into her shoulder. 

Nancy's POV :

I was sitting on my bed, doing homework when I heard a scream from downstairs, I knew it was Richie because whenever he has a dream about Pennywise or that room he got trapped in, he will scream and then coming straight to me. He slammed open my door and barreled into me while crying with his friends following him a bit slower. We were sitting there for a while, Richie's sobbing turned into hiccups and tears ran dry, "Mike." I whispered in his ear, I got no response, "Richie, you need to take out your contact lenses before you hurt your eyes anymore." I whispered to him. He nodded and went out of the room, his friends stare at me looking thoroughly confused, I giggled at them because they have no idea what is about to happen. "OH FUCK YOU!" Richie yelled, his friends looked startled by this, I burst out into hysterical laughter, "NANCY I CAN'T SEE A SINGLE FUCKING THING! HELP ME!!" he shouted and I was still laughing but I got up and went to help him.  
I walked out into the hall to see Richie running into things and tripping over his own feet while letting out a string of curses, "Rich, I'll get you glasses just- just sit down for now." I said giggling while he kept cursing, but sat down anyway. I slipped past him and went into his room, I opened his closet and went to the top shelf, I went to a box that was in the far back of the left corner, I grabbed the box and put it on his bed. I rummaged through it for a while and I found an oblong box at the bottom of the box, I opened the box and there sat his coke-bottle glasses. I grabbed them and went out into the hall to see a very disoriented Richie sitting with his friends sitting next to him, I smiled and I kneeled down in front of him and slipped his glasses on his face. He flinched when I slipped glasses on his face, but he calmed down when he saw it was only me, "You scared the shit out of me Nancy." He said letting out a light laugh, I laughed with him while his friends looked confused. "Are you going to tell them?" I asked him and he shook his head, "That's fine, you can tell them when they are ready." I said with a reassuring smile, he returned my smile and his friends looked confused but we didn't tell them anything.


	3. Curly Hair

Curly Hair  
Mike/Richie's POV :

The next morning I woke up to giggling but I don't really care, I sit up and my hair falls into my face, ‘ooooh that's probably why they're laughing' I thought as I brushed my frizzy hair from my eyes, I stare blankly at the people laughing at me. "Dude, what happened to your hair?" Dustin asked while laughing, I yawned, "My mom makes me straighten my hair." Dustin continued to laugh while Nancy came up to me, "Mike you need to brush your hair." she stated while smirking, "Okay." I mumbled. I got up and walked to Nancy's room, I went straight to her vanity and opened the top drawer to the right, in that drawer was her hairbrush; I made an attempt to brush my hair but I failed, it looked exactly the same and I had broken Nancy's brush. I went downstairs and sat next Nancy passing her $10, "what's this for?" she asked, "I broke your brush, again.." I said muttering the last part, she just laughed and took the money. My friends and I chatted for a while, "We're curly hair friends." Dustin said laughing and I laughed as well, "No shit Sherlock." I said in a British accent, "Keep digging Watson." Will said before everyone died of laughter again. "So, why are we finding out that you have curly hair just now?" Lucas asked after we had calmed down enough to speak, "My mom makes me straighten my hair, but I didn't wake up earlier than any of you this time so I didn't have the chance to get my hair straightened by my mom. I love my curly hair, but it makes me think of bad memories from past lives so I'd rather not deal with that by having straight hair and contact lenses." I explained, my friends looked kind of surprised but they weren't that bothered by it, "I think it suits you" Dustin says, "You should have your curly hair for school tomorrow and wear your glasses!" Lucas said excitedly, everyone will be confused, "What were you like back where you came from?" Will asked with a tone of curiosity mixed with excitement, "Well I was a troublemaker, but I got really good grades, I made a lot of jokes and I was pegged a loser. I would annoy the teachers to death, but I would always surprise them with my great grades, I never told my friends about my real grades because who would believe that the trashmouth was getting good grades by not paying attention to the class subject matter. Anyway, I was a motormouth, wait are you suggesting that I should act like my old self at school?" I asked after talking for ten minutes without breathing, Will nodded with a look of excitement on his face while the others were still processing my information.


	4. Hawaiian Shirts And Coke Bottle Glasses

Hawaiian Shirts And Coke Bottle Glasses

Mike/Richie's POV :

I woke up before my alarm clock like usual, I blindly grabbed on my bedside table to find my coke-bottle glasses, when I found them I put them on my face and I looked over at my alarm to see that I had about fifteen minutes before Nancy would wake up wanting to use the shower, I grabbed the clothes I was going to wear for today which was a white t-shirt with a button up that was a pastel yellow with pineapples on it, I also had some jeans and a hair brush that Nancy bought for me to break instead of her brush. I sped over to the bathroom and had a nice calming shower to stop my nerves from getting too out of hand, I finished my shower and got dressed being sure to break the brush then going downstairs for breakfast.  
"Morning," I said to my mom who I assumed got up when I started the shower, "Good Morning Michael." she said, "How did you sleep?" I thought for a moment, "Pretty well, I don't think I made any mistakes." I said and she just laughed quietly, "Do you want me to straighten your hair today or do you have it covered?" she asked, "I'm going to not straighten it at all today." I said smiling. She looked a bit surprised but that just made me smile a bit more, "Well I hope it works out for you." She said in a motherly tone which made me giggle. Nancy soon came down with her hair in a ponytail and her normal outfit on, she smiled at me when she saw me, "Going as Richie today?" she asked and I laughed, "No I'm going as Beverly Marsh" I quipped sarcastically. We laughed and had a fun breakfast, I went upstairs and grabbed my bag. I ran downstairs in excitement to be myself today, I went out to the garage, grabbed my bike and hopped on, I pedaled quickly. I wanted to make it to school before Lucas, Dustin and Will so I could surprise them; I came up to the school and I looked around not seeing any of them at the bike rack or any of their bikes, I put my bike on the bike rack and went inside to my first class.  
I sat down in Mr. Clarke's class, my first class of the day, I drummed my fingers on my desk as I waited for my friends to arrive. A bunch of people poured into the room and I didn't see any of my friends or Mr.Clarke, I saw Troy and James coming over to me, "Hey, Frog Face, when did you get glasses?" Troy asked while laughing, "I got my glasses about ten or eleven years ago, why are you asking?" I responded staring into his eyes without blinking, "Because you don't usually have glasses on?" Troy said questioning his own words, I smiled, "So you have been paying attention to what I wear? Are you obsessed with me or something?" I purred quite loudly. Troy blushed as James tried not to laugh and the rest of the class stared at him, "N-no, why would I be obsessed with a freak?" he shouted in anger and embarrassment, I laughed at him, "You are just about as straight as a circle." I said while laughing and the other kids in my class laughed as well, James was really trying not to laugh at this transaction, but he was having a lot of trouble. Mr.Clarke stepped in and Dustin, Lucas, and Will slipped into the room behind him, they rushed to their seats, "Hey Mi- WOAH!" Dustin gave a yelp of surprise when he saw his friend, "Wow. You look so different." Will said with a hint of awe in his voice, "Thanks?" Mike said feeling confused at why his appearance was so interesting, like sure he was wearing an out of the ordinary outfit as well as his coke-bottle glasses, but it wasn't that different than normal. 

3rd person POV :

At this moment Richie really wanted to see his friends from Maine, he didn't know if it was the familiar feeling of the coke-bottle glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose or if it was the old smell of pine from the forest in Derry sticking to his shirt, all he knew was that he wanted to see Eddie, Beverly, Stan, Bill, Ben, and Mike. It felt like there was a lump in his throat like he wanted to cry from even thinking about them, he took some quite deep breaths to not attract any attention to himself, he traced the scar on his left hand with his index finger.

Mike/Richie's POV :

When the bell rang I jumped from my seat and left the room, I went to the restroom and locked myself in a stall, I crumpled to the ground and covered my face. Sobs racked my body and I just felt sad and sorry about everything that happened in Derry, "Mike? Are you in here?" I heard Will's voice float through the restroom, I held my breath and didn't make a sound so I didn't alert him I was here, "Mike? Please answer me if you're in here." Will said sound sad, I sniffled. Cursing myself in my head I tried to see if he would just leave, but Will did the opposite, he came closer. I could hear his cautious footsteps as though he was approaching something skittish, I saw his sneakers in front of the stall I was in and he knocked, “Mike? Please come out, I need to know that you’re okay.” Will said in a sad and defeated tone. I almost opened the door to accept the love and hugs, but I resisted that urge and sat on the floor feeling like I needed to be alone. “If you won’t come out I’ll come in there.” Will stated in a shaky but serious voice, I looked at the door with confusion on my face, couldn’t wrap my head around how Will would get into the stall without him using some sort of magic.   
I took a deep breath and in the strongest voice I could muster I said, “It’s fine Will, I’m just missing Derry and having some not so pleasant flashbacks, but I can handle it, please don’t worry about me right now..” I trailed off, and Will shuffled for a moment outside of the stall, “Even if you can handle it, that doesn’t mean you have to do it all alone, I learned that the hard way, and I don’t want you to ever think that you aren’t worth my or anyone else’s time, you mean the world to me..” he trailed off and started to mumble quietly, “I’m sorry Will, I didn’t catch that last bit.” I said, he squeaked and hurriedly said, “N-nothing, it isn’t important..” I could basically feel him being embarrassed and blushing on the other side of the door, I stand silently and open the door, startling Will. His face is bright red and he stares at me like a deer caught in headlights, “I’m sure it isn’t stupid.” I state, staring him down and he begins to mumble again, “Speak louder.” I say gently, he looks up at me, makes eye contact and then averts his gaze to my chin, “I was gonna ask… if you wanted a hug..” he still said it quietly in case anyone else was in the bathroom, but I caught all of his words like a fly to fly tape. Instead of saying a word I just wrap my arms around Will and hold him gently, “I would love a hug any day from you.” I murmur into his hair, I feel him holding tightly to my middle and I can tell that he is blushing but trying to hide it. “Shall we?” I asked, “Shall we what?” asks Will with confusing lacing his words and an adorable look of confusion crossing his face, “Shall we meet up with the rest of the Party? I think they might be worried about us.” I said, Will nodded absentmindedly, “Sure, but first..” he trailed off and got on his tippy-toes to be closer to my face and used the edge of his sweater to wipe away the remains of tears that were on my cheeks and dancing on my eyelashes. Will bounced back on to his feet and then grabbed my hand tentatively and we walked out of the bathroom, to find our friends.


End file.
